1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand-held tools, also referred to as hand tools. In particular, the present invention is a device that uses a magnet to achieve the storage and ready accessibility of small items associated with said tool and that may be easily attached to almost any commercially available hand tool.
2. Background of the Invention
Whether for relaxation, vocation, or out of necessity, great numbers of people each day perform construction or repair work using hand tools. Hand tools such as drills, saws, hammers, screwdrivers, wrenches, and other portable tools are commonly used both at work and in hobbies. Associated with these tools are small items such as bits, blades, nails, screws, bolts, tacks, and chuck keys; the need for such items necessarily leads to the difficulty of retaining small related items. Considerable frustration is created, and valuable minutes are lost, when a tool user must stop his or her activities in order to search for a misplaced or dropped small item.
Frequently, these small items are critical to the hand tool""s operation and performance. For instance, a reciprocal saw is useless without a blade; if the blade breaks and no readily spare blade can be found, the tool cannot be used. Likewise, a drill that uses interchangeable bits loses its adaptability if the chuck key is lost. Moreover, some of these small objects are not easily replaced at a local store, but must instead be ordered from the tool manufacturer. A device or system that would enable the user of hand tools to account for such critical small items would save both time and expense.
Many times, these small items may be inexpensive and easy to replace. However, it is no consolation that another drill bit or screw can be purchased to replace the one that was just dropped, when the nearest hardware store is miles from the worksite, and the construction cannot be completed without the required object. Therefore, much time can be saved and much frustration avoided with a device or system that would enable the user of hand tools to account for such small items.
Tool users have attempted to address the aforementioned difficulties in a variety of ways. Many try to store the items in their original containers; however, this rarely solves the problem, since most containers are not resealable. This leads again to losing the items. Even if the containers succeed in retaining the items, the user will frequently accumulate numerous containers that must be accounted for. As an alternative, the users can store the items in another box or bag, but this also leads to the multiple container problem. Moreover, the bags and boxes are usually not the optimum size or shape for holding the tool accessories. Additionally, the items are not readily available for use, but instead must be retrieved from storage before use.
Perhaps the most commonxe2x80x94but not the most helpfulxe2x80x94method of storing these accessories is the xe2x80x9cthrow them in the toolboxxe2x80x9d method. The product of this strategy is a disorganized pile that must be searched each time an item is desired. Moreover, a toolbox is generally heavy, thereby disadvantaging a user when carrying and retrieving items while working.
A review of the prior art devices shows four devices that attempt to solve the foregoing difficulties associated with tools and related accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,263 discloses a holder for lathe tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,845 discloses a magnetic holding device to be mounted to a magnetizable surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,396 discloses a holder for securing objects using a jaw-clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,584 discloses a belt for storing elongated objects.
However, none of the prior art devices solves all the aforementioned difficulties in a simple and inexpensive manner. Thus, there exists considerable need for a device and method for storing hand tool accessories and other associated items that makes said items readily available to the user during construction or repairs, without the foregoing limitations.
According to its major aspects and briefly described, the present invention is a magnetic plate that can be attached to a hand tool. The magnetic plate serves as a small work surface on which the small parts that the tool user needs for a job can be placed and where they will stay until the user is ready to use them. Such a magnetic plate can be used to solve the problems and difficulties aforementioned.
An important advantage of the present invention for hand tools that are portable, battery operated, electric tools is that it makes them truly portable. Having the present invention attached to such a tool allows the user to carry all the small parts needed for a job on the magnetic attachment.
A feature of the present invention is the use of a magnet carried by the hand tool to hold small parts needed in using the hand tool. This feature makes it easy to keep these small parts where needed and conveniently accessible to the tool user.
Using an adjustable band to secure the magnet to the hand tool is another feature of the present invention. This feature allows the magnet to be easily and quickly attached to the hand tool.
Other features and their advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the manufacture and use of containers from inspection of the drawings or careful reading of the Detailed Description of Preferred Embodiments.